


Daddy Issues

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boba Fett is a fucking ladies man, Boba and Vader have beef over you, Choking, Darth Vader has a sense of humor, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reader is a sass master, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink, Vaderfett, Vaginal Fingering, cause aren’t we all?, if you squint really hard - Freeform, reader is a simp, steamy seggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: You, an average simp, and your buds go on a trip to Disney World. A few of the characters take a liking to you more than you would’ve thought. Sexy times and a lot of public flirting ensues.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a self indulgent little project I thought I should share! Not sure how long it’ll be but enjoy!!
> 
> The reader is also an OC if anyone’s wondering. 👀
> 
> Also there’s no pre-recorded voice lines here like they usually have at DW. They can say whatever they want and still sound like whoever it is! Some characters will also look exactly like said character under the masks cause idgaf 😎
> 
> *side note*I havnt been to DW in like ages so if the layout sounds wonky or something totally doesn’t match how it really looks just ignore it. I’m writing this for smut lol

You’re so, so horribly excited for the trip. Said trip is set to Disney World and you’ve never been so ecstatic in your entire life. It’s the beginning of Summer in Florida, so it’s not too unbearably warm yet, but the sun is burning hot enough to make a light sheen of sweat appear on your forehead. 

You haven’t been since you were a kid, and even then, you were too young to thoroughly enjoy the experience. So gathering your three best buds Jordan, Gracie, and Rich, everyone is off to enjoy their time at the park. Surely to ride rides and eat food until you all throw up and currently you have no qualms with these plans.

You all leave your hotel around 11:00 and are fully in the park by 12:15. Cause traffic. You’re truly too distracted by everything one can see. Starting at the Animal Kingdom and by the early afternoon you’re making it to the Star Wars themed area, Galaxy’s Edge. 

You’re all bickering and you can’t help but squeal in excitement. “Holy shit you guys. I have to get a picture with everyone I see, I literally have to.” 

Jordan barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “You’re only here for Darth Vader.” 

“Uh yeah and Boba Fett. Duh.” You’re shooting back sarcastically with a bright, conniving smile. 

Gracie clambers into you while she wheezes out a laugh. “You’re such a simp, oh my god.” She laughs at you, her shorter counterpart. A statement that you can’t even deny.

“Okay, a—nd?” You grin briefly closing your eyes and giving your friend a condescending look.

Rich is about to chime in when they’re interrupted by a strong “Halt citizen.” from a nearby stormtrooper pair. 

Everyone’s eyes move to the troopers and you all can’t help but giggle and laugh at their entertainment. Until his gloved hand is pointing at you and you go stock still, your wide smile becomes more awkward as you place a hand on your chest.

“Me?” You squeak. 

“Yes you. Stand here and let me see some identification.” The trooper says almost playfully. The usual pre recordings unneeded with the new technology they’ve added to the park and their costumes. Allowing them to speak freely and say whatever they want while also retaining said characters voice. 

“Hurry it up.” The other says, the taller of the two and he wiggles his fingers palm up at you to approach. 

Meanwhile all your helpless friends laugh way too hard, but at least Gracie has the decency to seem a bit concerned. It doesn’t deter you as you laugh and shuffle over to them. Being 5 foot with impossibly well proportioned curves, it’s not surprising you gets so much attention. Your wavey, layered hair flows elegantly and stops just below your butt. A beautiful fading ombré of brown to blonde cascading down your back. With bright blue, doe eyes to match, you’re practically irresistible.

You know this and laugh effortlessly at the two. “I don’t have an ID!” 

“That’s unfortunate, citizen.” One says.

“Yes,” the other begins. “looks like we’re going to have to detain you.” He says it easily as he quickly grabs onto your shoulder and begins leading you somewhere. 

“What! What no!” You laugh resisting the pull of one until the second moves to put a hand on your back, moving to the other side of your body.

“Move along, citizen.” He hums beside you with a soft grip on your shoulder.

“What the hell guys?” You call back to your friends. “Help me, I’m being arrested!” 

They only laugh and begin following. “You deserve this! You’re a monster.” Gracie jokes skipping up behind you. 

“Oh no, where are they taking her?” Rich jokes with wide eyes. 

“To their _master_.” Jordan answers ominously, a wicked grin on his face.

It does seem they’re leading her somewhere specific and eventually the troops stop and one acts like he’s getting a com through his helmet. 

“What’s that sir?” He says into it. “Roger, we’ve got her. The suspect has been contained and being transported as we speak.” Another pause. “Yes sir!” Then he’s looking down to you and you’re looking up expectantly, your own sly grin appearing on your face.

“Oh, who was that?” You drawl stepping in closer to the stormtrooper, even though the two were already crowding your space.

The shorter one, who just spoke to his imaginary commander, points a finger into your collar bone. “None of your business, prisoner. Move along.” With that his hand claps back onto your shoulder; they’re moving again. You giggle and clumsily bump into the taller stormtrooper. 

He grunts and points his free hand at you. “Calm down, calm down. Or we’ll have to use force.” 

“Oh no—,” You joke back bumping into him again. “don’t do that. I’d would just hate it.” You say, tone almost suggestive. 

It causes the trooper to stare his empty eyed helmet down to you and offer a sarcastic laugh followed by a “Careful. You’re trying my patience.” He comments back with no real malice in his voice. Meanwhile, your friends are still laughing it up behind you. 

His words almost make you shiver as you laugh hysterically between them. Only then do they get to their destination. The area where people get to go through and take pictures with all of the heroes and villains.

You can’t help but scream. The secure hands of the Stormtroopers still on you. “Here, citizen.” One says.

The other is quick to speak after him. “We‘ve decided to release you. Proceed with caution.” His voice is playful, teasing, and you eye him with a dangerous gleam swirling around in your baby blues.

“Oh, thank you so much.” You exaggerate with a sweet pouting face. 

The other trooper leans forward, so close to your face your foreheads might clink together if you didn’t back up in time. “You’re welcome, citizen.” He hums as if she should be grateful for their mercy. 

Finally only then do they move from your side and you blow a kiss to them both. “Thank you two brave men for escorting me.” Getting your flirt on with the poor stormtroopers.

“Have a good day, citizen.” The taller says as a neutral goodbye. 

“Yes, don’t cause anymore trouble.” The other teases shamelessly and you turn away with a wave and immediately face your friends and begin laughing.

“Oh my god.” You wheeze and you double over at the waist. “I can’t believe that.” You’re about to cry you’re laughing so hard.

“You’re a heathen! Getting arrested ‘n’ shit. It’s time to answer for your crimes.” Jordan jokes along, before pushing everyone forward when it was their turn to enter the hallway. 

The workers throughout the corridor instruct them to keep moving forward and all of a sudden they’re meeting Chewie. Of course Gracie freaks out and moves to him and he’s gurgling out his weird Wookie noises with glee. The rest of you follow suit and laugh as you surround him. The pictures taken and before you know it you’re moving out to the next station. 

This time you apparently get to go in one by one and you all go quiet when the whirring of Vader’s breathing apparatus sounds out. Your eyes are going wide and you’re whipping your head to meet your friends. 

“Guys,” You exclaim with hardly contained excitement.

“Aahh!” Gracie screams. “It’s your time to shine, girl! But only after us! You’re going last because we know you’re obsessed with him.” 

“Woooww, you guys are assholes!” You quickly say with obvious humor in your voice. 

Gracie’s up first and she’s quick to get her pictures taken and run out of there with a barely hinged scream on her lips and a humorous look back to the rest of them. Then the two boys, Rich and Jordan, then _finally_ it’s your turn.

His breathing is loud when you turn the corner and see this massive mountain of a man towering over you. _Lord, they really do try and keep him in character by being enormous._ You think as your eyes rake over this Vader in front of you. Possibly the best you’ve seen besides the one in the damn movie. Filling out the armor and padding nicely with obvious muscle beneath, broad shoulders and thick legs and everything. It’s so very _Vader_. 

You stand mock tall, hands locked behind your back in a light imitation of him. “Permission to approach?” You chirp with a cock of your head, bright eyes looking up to him. 

He regards you silently for a couple seconds and tilts his masked chin up, realizing the imitation of your stance as his own hands are clasped behind his back as well. His mask distorts his voice, making it sound so lifelike as he speaks. 

“Permission granted.” Vader says dryly.

Your smile never leaves your face as you slink over to him, eyes never leaving the skull like features of his mask. Only standing about a foot away and moving into position for the picture, you look down the line of his body before meeting his eyeless gaze. 

“You’re a lot taller than I expected, my lord.” You joke shamelessly.

The playful banter seems to entertain him as he hums lowly. “Perhaps you’re just vertically challenged, little one.” The energy you bring to the table seems to be so much better than what he usually gets. Especially from the people who are too awkward or terrified to make good conversation.

You don’t hesitate to laugh brilliantly. Your smile glowing as you throw your head back briefly. “Oh, okay! At least I’m not crispy.” You pop right back without even thinking. A hand on your hip as you ease closer to him, leaving only a few inches in between the two of you.

“Ha!” He barks out another dry laugh. “I find your insults meaningless, but entertaining.” He drawls in that distinct Vader tone. “Enough banter.” He orders then, mask turning to the woman taking your picture. “Proceed.” He faces forward and loops his thumbs into his belt line, his aura dripping with confidence. 

You laugh joyously at what you perceive as a compliment. “May I —?” You ask almost timidly, moving your hand in a motion to grab his bicep. Your plan is to loop your arm through it and hang from his side for the picture. Your heart speeds up hoping he won’t deny you, but prepared for it nonetheless.

Again, he regards you carefully, so perfectly in character it almost shocks you. That deathly mask tilts to look at you slightly, head still held high, chin up. “You may.” He hums deeply. 

The distorted voice causes shivers to crawl down your spine, a steaming heat to your cheeks, and a sick pleasure to sink into your lower abdomen. Oh, you might even pass out right here.

“I’m honored, Lord Vader.” You sigh, humor in your voice, hiding your shameless desire for the faux Sith Lord.

“As you should be.” Comes his low tone with a simple nod of his head. You almost snort a laugh at him.

You don’t think your face can get any hotter until you press closer against him and slip your arm through his own. Your hand coming to rest on the swell of his pleated bicep. You’re so much smaller than him too, your head only coming up to his mid pectoral, perhaps almost shorter. You look like an expensive piece of arm candy to say the least. Hanging off of his form the way you are, you might as well be. And you’re loving every second of it.

The dark lord himself even moves his arm slightly to the left of his belt to allow you more room to hang on. Then just like that the picture is taken. A flash and immediately you’re laughing again, eyes moving to look up to Vader. 

“I would’ve never thought you’d be the type.” You tease, moving back but not fully letting go of his arm. 

He hums out a quiet laugh before leaning down closer to your height. His muscled arm moving to take a hold of your chin and tilt your face up to him. “I find your lack of faith disturbing.” The classic line is said word for word as he peers down to you through the lifeless stare of his lens. His tone differs though. It’s much more light hearted, you would almost say flirty. 

Your cheeks, which are already red, heat up even more. Your brows raise in shock, but you still can’t help the promiscuous smirk that tilts your beautiful lips upwards.

“My lord.” You breath as if you’re so surprised by him. It’s more of an exclamation of astonishing rather than you calling him by his title. There’s no way he doesn’t see the want in your eyes.

A rumbling laugh escapes him then and he releases you. “You’re dismissed.” He states blatantly and moves to cross his arms. 

You laugh, the sound bubbling up from your mouth. “Thank you, Vader.” You call as you begin to spin around to leave. Your head is swimming and you swear you’re feeling light headed. 

“You’re _welcome_.” He hums behind you, voice full of satisfaction as he watches you go.

You’re practically screaming when you exit the area. And you appear to your friends who have already made their way outside. Your face beet red and eyes wide.

“Holy shit.” You say to them, they turn to look at you expectantly. Then you find yourself completely fangirling over the entire thing. Telling them everything. They tease you the rest of the day for it.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Next time you see him it’s during the imperial march. The classic music bursting through the speakers as an army of stormtroopers stomp down the street. They’re lined up across from one another to secure a safe walkway for all the characters that will be moving through. You have the best spot, at the end of a turning point. The line of troopers taking a sharp right as the continue on in that specific direction.

A few other characters go first, all of the rebellion of course. Save the best for last. Then comes Kylo Ren and his half cape sweeping behind him as he looks directly at you before turning.

To you the music becomes louder, booming when you finally have Vader in your sights. His long strides already make you hot and bothered as he comes strolling down the trooper made isle with purpose. The sun gleams off of his domed helmet as he keeps his mask tilted up, his head high.

You smile brightly, excited to see him and you look over at your friends with wide eyes. To which they only make fun of you and call you a simp. You can’t say they’re wrong, ‘cause they’re definitely not.

When you look back though he’s only a few feet away, about to cut that corner to turn right and follow the path made for him. Somehow you feel his gaze on you and your smile never fades as he tilts his head to you. Murmuring a low “Little one.” as a greeting before turning. His helmeted gaze only stays on you for a few seconds more as he moves taking his attention elsewhere. 

You think you might die. That means he remembers you. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s getting darker, the beautiful lights of the park around you making everything so ethereal and stunning. You’re all getting dinner, having left Galaxy’s Edge some time ago to explore the rest of the park. Though, it’s clear that the Star Wars characters roam outside of their AO because you see a few storm troopers making their way down the street messing with fellow park goers.

You only smile and laugh as you watch them tease people and continue conversing with your buds. Until you feel the overwhelming feeling to piss and duty calls. You excuse yourself and have to wander around for a good five minutes before finding the nearest bathroom. You do your thang, wash your hands, and move out. Feeling more confident to make it back to your table until you’re being stopped. 

The tell tale whur Vader’s breathing snaps you out of your head. It distracts you from your goal of getting back to your table and you look around in search of the man. Then from the opposite direction your head faces you feel his presence beside you. 

“You look lost.” He teases deeply and you snap your head in his direction.

Your smile is quick to return to your face and you narrow your eyes at him in mock suspicion. “I _was_.” You drawl innocently. “I think I’ll be fine now that I have such a strong Sith Lord to lead me back.” You can’t hold back the teasing sarcasm as you stare up to his mask through your lashes.

Darth Vader shakes his head in what seems to be disappointment. “Pathetic. Can't even navigate on your own.” He’s jeering lightly, you can tell he’s not being too serious about it. “Perhaps you need another lesson in land navigation.” Then he leans down to your face, only a couple inches separating the two of you. “You will not fail me again.” He tuts back, that domineering starkness that makes you wet taking over his voice. 

Your eyes widen and you slap a hand to your chest in a playful surprise. “I would never _dream_ of failing you, my Lord.” You pout, brows turned up and a faux frown appears on your face. “What can I do to make it right?” Comes your inquisitive voice, sly smile sneaking onto your mouth. You look positively devilish.

He hums in contemplation as he moves back to his full height, shifting to walk circles around you. His mask tilts as he moves around you, obviously looking down the line of your body. 

You’re wearing a thin tank top that shows a fair portion of your toned stomach. A short pair of shorts. Like if you bend over your cheeks would probably fall out. With tall patterned socks that stop just below the middle of your shin and cute ankle high boots.

You love the attention and while he’s behind you it gives you time to look at anything other than him. Noticing that night has completely fallen in the Kingdom and you’re in a rather secluded spot. Not suspiciously so, rather it’s secluded because no one seems to be walking past you in the moment. It’s just the two of you and you can’t help but laugh, tilting your head to look back at him.

“On your knees.” He finally purrs. His strong voice so deep, so Vader. Yet, you don’t fully register what he’s saying until you blink stupidly and _actually_ realize what he’s saying.

_No fucking way._ You think. _He did not just fucking say that to me._

“W-what, lord Vader?” You stutter struggling to keep in character with the Lord stuff. Wide eyes move up to his skull faced mask as he stops in front of you.

An odd sound is picked up on his vocoder, a scoff if what you describe it to be. Then he repeats himself. “I said, _on your knees_.” Comes his dangerous voice once more and your cunt clenches around nothing. 

“Ye-yes, Lord Vad-Vader, sir.” You have officially lost your cool. Your cheeks are burning and you’re swiftly obeying his commands. There’s no one around so it’s clear he’s not doing this as a show. Even as you settle your bare knees onto the scratchy gravel below. 

He’s legitimately towering over you. So tall even when you’re standing at full height. “Good girl.” His distorted voice hums down to you. Your lips part in utter shock, a new wetness making itself known in your panties. 

You drop your head for a second and a muffled, hardly intelligible “Fuck.” escapes your lips. You’re so turned on, so soaking wet already. You want him so bad. If he’s willing to go this far, you almost don’t doubt that he’d be willing to fuck you.

He steps in closer, you look up to him past the tall line of his body. You want to lean on his legs. His thighs are thick through the fabric and he fills out Vader’s suit so nicely. You’re in a trance as your lashes flutter over your cheeks, baby blues looking right up to him before traversing down his chest, groin, legs. 

“May I?” You ask again. Just like you asked earlier. Moving your hand to his thigh. 

His breathing fills in the silence between you. He steps closer, leather clad hands grab his cape and fan it out around his shoulders more, making him seem larger. Yet, you quickly realize it’s to shield you from anyone’s view. 

Your hand hovers over his thigh as he moves his hands to his belt then, hooking thumbs into the leather. “You may.” The deep base of his voice says down to you just like he did earlier. 

Much too quickly you’re placing your hand on his leg, fingers flex as you feel the strength beneath them. Already moving your other hand to do the same to the other leg. Your eyes move over his strong legs, slipping to the junction of his legs. The bulge there unmistakable, it fills out his suit just as nicely as it does the rest of him. Then you peer up to him and it barely feels like he’s tensing beneath your hands.

You find yourself getting some confidence back, but you’re still too mind blown to correctly combine words into a fully functioning sentence and it shows. So he takes the reins for you, even though it’s obvious he had them to begin with.

He’s brave. Is the first thing you think as he unhooks a thumb from his belt to slip it behind your head. You mind circuits out when he twists his wrist two times into your hair. Wrapping it around his hand firmly and you moan at the experimental pull he gives.

One of your hands somehow make it up his thigh and locks onto his belt. Gripping the hard metal beneath your palm as your cunt aches at his rough grip.

“Oh please—“ You begin to say.

“Quiet.” He interrupts quickly, his head shifting to look to the left. Your body freezes, thinking that the two of you are about to get caught.

He hums lowly, the noise almost a growl as he looks back down to you. Wrenching your head back with the hand in your hair, it has you moaning shamelessly. 

“This isn’t over. On your feet.” He says as if he’s in a less than pleasant mood to be interrupted. 

“Fuck.” You groan as you use his body to help you stand. Peering up to him with a look that says you didn’t want him to stop.

You’re pressed against him, but his back is turned towards any prying eyes, his broad shoulders and cape hiding you from anyone looking at him. You smile devilishly when he slips a hand onto your waist, leathered fingers moving across your bare skin as he cradles your lower back and pulls you flush against him.

Then he’s moving his helmet to face away from you, peering over his shoulder, but you have different plans. Hand holding onto his belt you pull him in closer and your pointer finger hooks onto the chin of his mask. Forcing his head to look back down at you. Your eyes are yearning, they speak volumes of what you want him to do to you.

“Eyes on me, big guy.” You purr. “Don’t get distracted now.” His grip on your back hardens and his vocoder is able to pick up a low hum that rumbles from his throat.

“I’d never _dream_ of being distracted while in your presence.” He mocks your earlier words lowly. “Unless you’re the one distracting me.”

“I would be insulted if I didn’t distract you, Lord Vader.” Your fingers drop from his mask and smooth down his chest, down the side of the box. Your hand is tentative, exploring the plains of his clothed body. Slipping past the belt and feeling what you really want. The bulge there humongous, the long shaft of his thick cock sloping down his left leg, nowhere else to go. His hand flexes when you knead the confined flesh, his breathing picks up and he groans into the night air.

“Fuck, I want you to fuck me so bad.” It was supposed to be a thought, but you hardly care that it slips from your mouth deviously. “I need it.”

His hand that isn’t resting on your back leaves his belt and easily slips over your neck. Your mind goes blank and you think you might faint at the grip that settles heavily on your throat. His thick fingers circling the column of flesh effortlessly and it has your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“What do you want?” He says with more intensity. “Beg for it and I may even consider your request.”

You whine against him and massage his concealed erection and pull him closer with your other hand wrapped in the looser strips of cloth beside the box on his chest. 

“Fuuuck— I-I want, no _need_ , you to fuck me. I want to feel you fill me up, de-destroy me. Choke me while you fuck me. Gi—ve me bruises — fuck baby, you’re so big. I’m so wet for you already.” You babble quietly between the two of you, out of the corner of your eye you see a couple walk by you. You pay them no mind, too absorbed into the suited man before you. The man so much like Darth Vader without actually being him. 

Your eyes peer up to him wantonly. “I want— I want you to fuck me, Darth Vader.” You mumble finally and he’s growing so beautifully hard beneath your hand. 

“Fuck.” He growls through his mask in a voice that’s so, so similar to the man himself. “I will. I’ll wreck you on my cock. Make you cum so many times—mmmh—you’ll be begging me to stop.” His grip tightens as he leans down further, his hand on your waist moving to the front of your shorts. He fiddles with the buttons and is slipping his enormous hand into your panties. “I want to see how wet you are. I bet you’re fucking _tight_.”

Your whole body heats up at his words and you’re whining needily against him. “Y-yes, oh god. I want you to feel how tight an-and wet— wet I am for you.”

“Mm,” He hums lowly. “it would be my pleasure.” Is all he gives before plunging his hand deeper into your clothes.

It’s hard for him to feel around the tight space with his thick leathered gloves on but you would’ve never known it. For he’s swiping his fingertips along your sopping wet entrance and greedily lathering them in your arousal. 

“You’re soaking wet.” He points out uselessly, breath catching in his throat for a second. “Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” He whispers into your ear as he leans over you. The whirring of his scratchy breaths loudest in your right ear where he hovers just above your shoulder.

“O-oh, fuuck. Y- yes. Plea-please touch me. Please, please, please—” You plead helplessly. 

“Yes _what_?” He demands, interrupting your senseless begging, voice carefully hiding his own arousal to offer up a more demanding tone instead. “Address me as you’ve been taught and I might touch you.”

Your lips part into a broken moan, your gut twisting with arousal as he demands the title from your mouth. “ _Lord Vader_.” You find yourself whimpering. “Please, please touch m-me. I don’t care if everyone hears me beg, I just want yo-you to touch me s-so baaad. _Please_ , my Lord.”

His breathing quickens and behind the mask his own eyes flutter at your shameless begging. You’re literally begging him to touch your soaking wet center with little to no care in the world and he can tell. It drives him mad as he finally gives you want you want with a deep “Good.” He’s whispering it. “Good girls get what they want.” With that, he’s curling a thick digit upwards and pushes past your silky, dripping lips.

Your hand tightens on his chest, fingers splayed to touch more of him. The hand previously massaging his cock continues doing so until you both mouth in unison. They’re quiet, hushed sounds, half of the time they’re only breathy sighs or gasps. Your head dips down and your forehead knocks against the box on his chest, causing you to wince and groan but nothing else. Especially when he’s allowing another finger to join the first, his thick digits giving you a pleasant stretch.

“Oh— fuck, L-lord Vader.” You gasp into the cloth of his chest. 

“Mm, you’re so tight. I can’t wait for my cock to be buried inside of you like this.” He punctuates the end of his sentence with a harsh twitching of his fingers in your cunt, pressing against that spot that makes you see stars.

For a moment you think you might actually cum from Darth Vader finger fucking you. The wet cavern making the slide so delicious and the way his thumb dances along your clit slowly. It has your mind singing and your body responds like you’ve never been touched before. It’s only when you feel your cunt spasm all on it’s own do you realize you’re getting close to cuming. 

He feels it too, the random clenching of your walls around his fingers has him groaning against you. Pumping them in deeper and applying more torque to his thumb on your clit. He massages your g-spot and you clench around him again. Sickeningly sweet, wet noises can be heard when you both go quiet enough. Though it doesn’t seem to be happening anytime soon as you cry and shake against him.

“I can feel it. You’re so close. I want you to cum for me. Give it to me.” He demands next to your ear, just as hungry for your orgasm as you are.

“Ah-ah, fuck baby.” You cry against him, you feel his hand twitch against your throat as you cry into his chest. “Fuuuck, fuck, fuck. Ahh— Vader, oh pl-please.” You’re getting louder and you don’t miss the way his movement shuffles against you, he’s checking over his shoulder again.

It seems the results are not satisfactory, for he’s clenching the hand on your throat until you’re unable to make any noise at all. “Christ, be quiet. Someone might hear you.” He growls in your ear. 

“I—ahh- I wouldn’t mind.” You manage to grit out. Another spasm around his fingers has you crying out more.

“ _I do_.” He squeezes harder, crooks his fingers into a come hither motion inside of you and relishes in your cries. “I want to be the only one to hear you beg like this. To beg for Darth Vader to _touch_ you — to _fuck_ you.” 

You have to release his cock from your unreliable grasp or you might accidentally crush it. The pool of arousal burning a hole into your stomach has you panting and moaning. Whispering out to the dark lord before you, crying out for him to touch you, to make you cum. Instead you grab the other side of his chest, deciding that it’s better to crush that instead of his dick. 

It takes his dangerous voice to push you over the edge as he murmurs a “Good girl, cum for me.” Into your right ear. He feels your cunt spasm and clench so ungodly tight around his fingers and he too can’t help but sigh against you. Wanting so much for it to be his dick you’re clenching with your sex instead. 

“Mm, _yes_.” He’s humming softly. The classic way he draws out the syllables makes your cunt twitch even more as he relishes your shaky gasps and cries. 

You hand scrambles up his chest, resting on the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He obliges, pressing helplessly against you and he drives you further into your orgasm. Clenching his fingers and soothing a thumb over your clit at that same torturous, but perfect, pace. 

Then it officially hits you. Hits you like a train more like. You almost collapse, but you also cry out horribly loud. A slurred mantra of “Oh— yes Vader.”, “Lord Vader, please!”, and “Baby, oh, baby, that’s it. F-fuck—!”

If someone were to even barely pass by they would know exactly what is happening here. Vader is torn between keeping his hand in your clenching cunt, helping your crumbling form stay upright, or slapping a hand on your mouth to make you shut up. Because he’s a talented man, he settles for all three. Curling his fingers deep enough that it would be enough incentive for you to stay upright, while also reluctantly taking his hand off your throat to slap it onto your whiny, little mouth.

It’s the best orgasm you have in your entire life. Only because it’s Darth Vader and because he’s horribly good with his fingers. Which just makes everything so much better. Especially when the electricity from your orgasm is shooting down your spine and your vision almost whites out. Relying on Vader to keep you upright as you lean against him and release moan after muffled moan into his gloved hand.

Your cries are sharp, your release borderline painful from how intense it is and he’s whispering dirty words into your ear as he helps you ride a high you’ve never before achieved.

“A-ah, fu-fuck. Mmm.” You spill the muffled words uselessly into his hand and finally feel yourself coming down from that burning high. 

You’re finally able to straighten yourself out and pull back to gaze dizzily up at him. He’s silent except for his classic mechanical breathing and you whimper from over sensitivity when he quirks his fingers in your entrance one last time before pulling them from your shorts. They come out absolutely glistening, dripping wet. The clear, stringy fluid coating his glove as he basks in the sight.

“God, you’re so wet.” He groans lowly beside you. “Be a good girl and clean them.” He orders then, bringing his gloved digits to your mouth and you whimper at just the thought of sucking on Vader’s cum soaked gloves.

“Ye-yes, Lord Vader.” You manage to squeak out before releasing your death grip on his chest and taking his hand in yours. 

Your beautiful eyes flutter as you lick your tongue from his knuckle to the tip of his forefinger. Lapping up your juices and looking right up into the red-black lenses of his mask. A groan can barely be registered by his vocoder as you suck both of the digits into your mouth and clean them. Lathering your tongue over them and licking up every bit of your cum.

“Fuck—, good girl.” He murmurs to you, distracted by your suggestive display. Yet he pulls them out of your mouth slowly, moving them along your lower lips tentatively before pulling his hand back entirely. 

He’s horribly hard and aching beneath his pants and when he shifts his weight he’s growling into the silent night air. You’re sighing from just the sound, thinking you could be well on your way to another orgasm from just the sound alone. 

You’re quick to crowd him again, needy for his attention. “Let me take care of you.” You sigh against him.

He’s quick to shake his head. “No. I want to fuck you.” He states confidently, voice dripping with desire. “But not tonight.” He adds ruefully.

“What? Why not?” You counter. Feeling a twinge in your neck from having to constantly crane your neck to meet his eyeless gaze. 

He smooths his hand that was on your throat and mouth down your body, encircling your hip again and grinding you against him with a primal grunt. While his other moves to cradle your throat just below your jaw, using it to tilt your head further up. “I have to go back to Galaxy’s Edge. I’m already an hour late.” He hums easily, dread hardly there but slightly recognizable.

You both go quiet, just holding one another and you’re about to ask something when he’s beating you to the punch. “You’re coming back tomorrow, yes?” His voice is so rich and beautiful as he says it. As if he might die if he doesn’t see you again tomorrow.

You giggle and lean against him. “I am.” You reach up and cradle the triangle of his mask in your hand. “But you’ll have to find me.” You flirt playfully. 

He chuckles, the noise rumbling low from the mask. “An easy task.” He says confidently. “I will not stop until I do. You won’t find it easy to evade me.”

You’re smile widens as you laugh carelessly. “Lucky for you, I would never want to evade you.” He chuckles along with you as he moves to grab your hand off of his mask, smoothly taking both your hands in his as he nods down to you once more.

“It’s a date then.” He’s saying while his huge hands knead your own. 

It has your brows going sky high and you laugh softly. “Perfect. Now get to work you big ladies man.” You joke as you easily remove one hand from his grasp and go to playfully slap his ass. Which is also perfect and full.

A sickeningly beautiful bark of laughter escapes his mask and he’s already moving out of your grasp. A hand sliding across your chest and lingering on your throat a few seconds more. You watch him go as his long strides move to accommodate how late he is, black cape billowing behind him. You stand there for a few moments, trying to really wrap your head around what just happened and your heart rate speeds up. You can’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if y’all have any suggestions for more interactions with the characters! I might even write em! 😉


End file.
